1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device.
2. Related Art
As a webbing take-up device there are, for example, devices in which two energy absorbing members, a main shaft and a sub shaft, are disposed as torsion shafts in a straight line inside a spool (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-113551).
However, when the main shaft and the sub shaft are retained inside the spool at an axial direction intermediate portion, for example, in a structure assembled with a fixing component for use in retention inserted from a direction orthogonal to the axis of the torsion shaft, the axial direction length of the torsion shaft becomes longer, making the device bigger.